Verdades curiosias
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Cinco "drabbles" basados en un aspecto curioso de las Islas Británicas. 03 - Irlanda siempre bebe: cuando está feliz, cuando está triste.
1. Películas: Las habilidades de Liam

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Películas: Las habilidades de Liam.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** En apariencia, sólo era otra noche de películas con las Islas.  
**• Advertencias:** Oc's. Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Irlanda), Oliver (Gales), Ian (Escocia), Inglaterra (Arthur)  
**• Notas:** Hoy, leyendo curiosidades, me enteré de algo que me hizo reír. Titanic, el barco real, fue construido en Belfast (cápital de Irlanda del Norte), así que se me ocurrió esta idea. No deseo ofender a nadie, así que pido que no se ofendan.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.

Era octubre. Y era viernes, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa en casa de Las Islas: Noche de películas. Porque el sábado era día de fútbol para Inglaterra, y rugby para los demás.

Sí, podían llevarse mal. Podían pelearse y dejar de hablarse durante meses (o como Cian, años), pero los cinco hermanos eran muy apegados a sus tradiciones, y había dos cosas que no pensaban cambiar: Joderse entre ellos y beber cerveza. La noche de películas contenía ambas, porque normalmente terminaba ocurriendo algo que la hacía memorable.

Ellos no rentaban películas, las veían directamente de la televisión. En palabras de Ian, era como un random, porque no elegían que ver. Eso impulsaba más el hecho de que la noche sería inolvidable. Esa vez era en casa de Ian, ya que Cian tenía que volverse al día siguiente, y Liam lo acompañaría.

—Entonces, ¿palomitas con mantequilla o con mantequilla extra? —preguntó Liam, con ambos empaques en las manos. Si le preguntaban a él, elegiría palomitas sin mantequilla, pero mejor no diría nada o le retumbaría la cabeza por la lluvia de almohadazos que le darían.

—¡Extra! ¡Y no olvides el pescado! —gritaron sus hermanos, antes de irse a ganar los mejores sillones de la sala.

Cian se arrojó a uno que estaba frente a la televisión, era el más grande de todos, para evitar que alguien más se sentara tuvo que patear a Arthur lejos, y gruñirle, alegando que ya estaba ocupado. Porque claro, si Liam iba a preparar las botanas, Cian tenía que cuidar el lugar de los dos. Ian había agarrado uno individual que también estaba cerca de la televisión, y Arthur había agarrado el último sillón con buena vista de la tele, esa vez le tocaba a Oliver quedarse en el suelo.

Liam entró una media hora después con un carrito de comida (porque nadie quería pararse y perder su lugar), el cual puso frente a sus hermanos que rápidamente agarraron los tazones de palomitas, platos con pescado y papas a la francesa, frituras varias y alguna que otra rebanada de la caja de pizza. Después Liam alejó el carro y se sentó en la otra punta del sillón, poniendo la comida en medio.

Ian dejó de hacer zapping y puso el canal de películas, Liam gimió compungido cuando se dio cuenta cuál estaban pasando. _Titanic._

Liam rezó, realmente lo hizo (y no es que lo hiciera poco, la verdad), porque esa vez no hicieran ningún comentario, pero apenas Leonardo Di Caprio entró al barco, Oliver fue el primero en hablar con fingida preocupación y desesperación.

—¡No te subas ahí, Di Caprio! ¡Es una trampa, baja! —después comió un puñado de palomitas. Apenas terminó de pasarlas con ayuda de su cerveza, continuó—. ¡Va a hundirse ese barco!

—Tsk, Oliver, no dramatices —bufó Arthur, con fingida molestia—. ¡No va a hundirse! Es sólo una película, ese barco no fue construido por Liam.

El susodicho apretó los labios, y les lanzó un puñado de palomitas a ambos rubios, que habían comenzado a reírse. Ian carraspeó, llamando la atención de Liam, y después dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Tú limpiarás eso —Liam iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero Ian continuó, levantando un dedo amenazante—. No culpes a Arthur y Oliver de no haber pasado "Barcos de papel I y II".

Liam le arrojó otro puñado de palomitas a Ian, antes de voltearse a ver a Cian, quien estaba rojo de la cara y ahogándose con la tos. Liam lo miró, al principio preocupado, para después arrojarle palomitas también.

—¿Tú también? ¡Mi propio Cian! —gruñó, pateándole ligeramente—. ¡Anda, ahógate con la comida!

—¡No, Cian, no lo hagas! —gritaron Oliver y Arthur—. ¡Recuerda que con Liam ahogarse es literal!

Liam gruñó al ver a Cian toser con más fuerza. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a rumiar insultos en irlandés, y nada de lo que Cian hizo el resto de la película para contentarlo dio efecto. No era culpa suya, ¡él había construido un buen barco! Nadie le dijo que iba a toparse con un iceberg y hundirse.

—¡Liam, Liam! —llamó Oliver, sumergiendo una de las papas en la salsa.

—¡Alabad las habilidades manuales de Norte! —rió Arthur, con intención, mirando a Liam maliciosamente.

Irlanda del Norte no levantó la cara de su almohada por el resto de la película, completamente avergonzado. Irlanda se la pasó con continuos ataques de tos y con la cara enrojecía por aguantarse la risa.


	2. Cheese Rolling at Cooper Hill

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Cheese Rolling at Cooper Hill.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** Era otra competencia más, sólo por diversión... Ian debió suponer que no terminaría bien.  
**• Advertencias:** Oc's. Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Irlanda), Oliver (Gales), Ian (Escocia), Inglaterra (Arthur)  
**• Notas:** Este dato ya lo sabía, pero igual decidí ponerlo porque, precisamente, me pareció curioso. La comedia, realmente, no es lo mío, así que entenderé si está muy fail o algo así xD.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí :3.

* * *

Otro motivo de risa era el famoso evento del Cheese Rolling at Cooper Hill, mejor conocido como "El queso de Arthur: Grande y riesgoso". Arthur no sabía cuándo, pero había llevado a sus hermanos, y claro está, ellos hacían de todo una competencia, así que cada uno de ellos se lanzó por el queso. Ian había bufado para camuflajear la risa que le había ocasionado la salida. Y es que, si lo veían ahora, hasta Arthur se sonreía ante el recuerdo.

—Entonces, si ganamos conseguimos un queso gigante —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, desde lo alto de la colina, donde también había otro centenar de competidores con trajes de lo más variado.

—En teoría así es. Pero para darle más _sabor_ al asunto, ¿por qué no apostamos? —propuso Arthur con malicia pensada, llevaba años ganando la competencia, y era le primera vez que sus hermanos participarían.

Sus hermanos mayores se miraron, como pensando las palabras, y Oliver fue el primero en hablar, movido por la curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es el premio?

Arthur lo meditó, tenía que ser algo que realmente les llamara la atención, y tras un buen rato de pensar qué podría ser, terminó por decidir que el ganador eligiera lo que quería, después de todo, sus hermanos eran creativos, ya se les ocurriría algo. Eso sí, tendrían que poner ciertas reglas, especialmente para los gemelos.

—Dejemos que el ganador decida, ¿no es más interesante así? —los convenció—. Pero, y para hacerlo más justo, debería haber reglas. Por ejemplo, no se valen las victorias grupales —y al decir esto, Arthur miró minuciosamente a los gemelos, que se sonrieron culpables—. Ni se puede morder, Liam Kirkland.

Oliver asintió en completo acuerdo, cansado de que los gemelos siempre se salieran con la suya en las competencias familiares.

—¡Nada de trampas! —les gruñó, y después sonrió—. Si lo hacen los transformaré en chicas.

—Vale, no haremos trampa. Pero ustedes no podrán salir con ventaja tampoco —decretaron los gemelos, mirándose seriamente.

Ian sonrió, divertido, eso era cada vez que competían por _simple diversión_. Los gemelos hacían trampa, y Oliver y Arthur siempre (en las carreras) salían con veinte segundos de ventaja lo cual (considerando que ambos corrían para esconderse de forma natural) era mucho tiempo.

—Liam y Cian, tienen prohibido intercambiarse lugares, morder a la gente o convertirlos en cerdos. Especialmente esto último, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones innecesarias, ¿entendido? —después, Ian miró a Oliver y a Arthur—. Ustedes dos, nada de atajos, ayuda de las hadas, o correr antes de tiempo. Salida pareja.

Los cuatro se miraron, con todas las restricciones, Ian llegaría primero, sin duda alguna. Entonces a Arthur se le prendió el foco y tras consultarlo rápidamente con sus otros hermanos (excluyendo a Ian, de paso) llegaron a un acuerdo: No sólo ganaba el primero en llegar, sino el primero en llegar sin caerse. Y no podían ir caminando, la velocidad mínima era trotar.

Ian bufó, sabía que sus hermanos pequeños terminarían complotando contra él (¿Y así se atrevían a decir que nunca se unían para nada? ¡Que se vieran en el espejo! Pequeños demonios).

—Bien, mocosos llorones —accedió, con una mueca de fastidio fingido.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones, y apenas sonar el disparó que dio inicio a la carrera, los hermanos comenzaron a trotar colina abajo. Arthur fue el que llevaba más ventaja, pero no se confiaba porque Oliver iba demasiado cerca.

Inevitablemente, gracias al pasto lodoso por las lluvias, Oliver terminó resbalando, y al ir tan cerca de Arthur se lo llevó en la caída, rodando hasta el final de la colina, dando algunas vueltas, y aterrizando en una posición a simple vista dolorosa. Oliver había caído sobre sus piernas dobladas, y encima tenía a Arthur, con uno de sus brazos bajo la espalda de su hermano mayor. Los gemelos, a mitad de la colina, comenzaron a reír histéricamente, hasta que Cian logró calmarse, canturreando con aire burlón.

—_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down..._

—_My fair lady_ —completó Liam, con voz cantarina.

Arthur, desde abajo, gruñó una maldición, tratando de sacar su brazo, sólo para darse cuenta de que le dolía, maldijo más fuerte, se había lesionado.

Después de que ambos rubios hubieran caído colina abajo, los gemelos tuvieron un poco más de cuidado al bajar, estaban más abajo que arriba, y todavía se mantenían trotando, toda iba demasiado bien. Pero claro, ellos son Irlanda, ¿no han oído de la suerte del irlandés? Bueno, no es bonita.

Cian hecho un rápido vistazo hacia atrás, para descubrir con horror como uno de los competidores iba corriendo sin control directo hacia ellos, más precisamente hacia Liam, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue gritarle, "¡Ulster, cuidado!" Mala elección de palabras, y Cian debió haberlo intuido. Liam se quedó quieto y rígido en su lugar, pensando que había hecho algo mal. Un segundo después el concursante vestido de pollo lo arrastraba hacia abajo, Cian masculló una maldición.

—¡Sujétate a una roca, o algo así!

Metros adelante, Liam se había sujetado de la raíz de un árbol, y Cian ya iba hacia él, lo que no esperaba es que el sujeto de la botarga se estuviera sujetando como salvavidas a su hermano menor, Cian gruñó y le dijo que se soltara, el chico no lo hizo, y al ser tal el peso, Cian no logró jalar a Liam para ponerlo de pie, y terminó cayendo, iniciando una vez más el descenso.

Rodaron y rodaron, hasta que quedaron estampados contra un árbol (en el caso de Cian) y Liam terminó metros más abajo, detenido por una roca oportuna. Ian sacudió la cabeza, prefería no reír o le pasaría algo similar.

Antes de seguir con su camino en descenso, Ian esperó a que los gemelos dieran signos de vida (no es que fueran a morir, pero podían quedar los suficientemente aturdidos como para desmayarse), tras cinco minutos de horrible espera, notó como sus dos hermanos se movían lentamente, suspiró, ya podía continuar. Y es que nadie podría tacharlo de indiferente, él se preocupaba, pero sabía que en unas semanas estarían sin rasguño aparente.

Fue cuestión de instantes, casi un parpadeó, pero los gemelos ya no estaban donde se suponía debían estar. Ian frunció el ceño, no le daba buena espina. Después posó su vista en el final de la colina, donde deberían estar Oliver y Arthur y tampoco los vio, inmediatamente sus instintos de hermano mayor se activaron, ¡esos bribones! Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó un ruido, no se confiaba a que fuera el resto de competidores, y tenía razón, porque sus hermanos menores le habían caído encima, y se habían sumergido todos en un rodar conjunto.

La caída rodando se le hizo eterna, y el choque contra la mesa de madera que estaba al final de la colina, donde estaba postrado el queso, le dio de lleno en el estómago, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Los paramédicos llegaron enseguida, consientes de todo el alboroto que se había causado, y es que siempre había concursantes más entusiasmados que otros.

Muñecas rotas, esguinces, magulladuras, hombros dislocados, rodillas fracturadas y una desviación del tabique nasal, habían sido las consecuencias de aquella salida. Por lo mismo, se habían visto imposibilitados para manejar de regreso a casa, así que con todo el pesar del mundo (y realmente lo era), tuvieron que llamar a sus respectivos jefes.

—¡Por qué yo! —chilló Arthur indignadamente, mirando con nerviosismo el teléfono, del otro lado Cameron esperaba paciente.

—Porque tú eres quien "quiere representarnos" —respondió Liam, burlonamente—. Entonces, haz tu trabajo y habla con el Jefe para que nos saque de aquí.

Arthur masculló una maldición, y con disimulo pateó la pierna de Liam, moviéndole la rodilla y haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Arthur rió, ya podía soportar los gritos de su jefe. Y si creían que Arthur había sido reticente, Cian lo había sido aún más, y todos rieron cuando lo vieron ensombrecer la cara a medida que la conversación se extendía, hasta finalmente apartar el teléfono de su oreja y tras varios minutos volver a colocarlo, cosa que se repitió varias veces.

Devolvieron el teléfono y esperaron a que llegaran por ellos, dándose ligeros empujones, culpándose entre ellos (o al menos Arthur culpaba a Oliver, y viceversa) y entre los gemelos no dejaban de ver con ojos asesinos al chico con botarga de pollo. Escocia de vez en cuando les daba un coscorrón fuerte, para sacarse la frustración.

El Ministro de Irlanda había sido el primero en llegar, y se quedó mirando fijamente a ambos pelirrojos, sin saber cuál era al que tenía que regañar.

—Irlanda —llamó, y después se masajeó las sienes. Ambos gemelos se le habían quedado viendo con ojos entrecerrados. Gales rió al ver aquello—. Cian Kirkland, ven acá —llamó, pero los gemelos no se movieron.

Ian sonrió con ojos entrecerrados, ¿no conformes con caer por una colina querían jugar a "_Adivina quién es quién_"? Con mirar al Ministro de Cian podía darse cuenta de que estaba por caer en la histeria. Uno de los gemelos tenía la nariz rota, al igual que la muñeca y un esguince en el tobillo. El otro se había fracturado la rodilla, la muñeca y se había dislocado el hombro contrario. Nada grave, en una semana (o menos, si se cuidaban) estarían bien, pero seguramente para una persona común, como el Ministro, era todo un problema.

—Han estado peor —dijo Ian con ligereza—. En unos días no quedaran si quiera cicatrices —le explicó de la misma manera—. No tiene que tomarse al pie de la letra su deber como "cuidador" de Irlanda, terminará como niñera.

Los gemelos gruñeron, pero no dijeron nada. Cian esperaba que las palabras de su hermano mayor calmaran a su jefe, es decir, si su hermano estaba relajado (y era su hermano) su jefe debía estarlo también ¿no? Cavilando en eso, saltó de su asiento cuando oyó a su gemelo chillar molesto y dolorido, su jefe lo iba llevando a la fuerza, sermoneándolo.

—¡P-pero yo! —Liam intentaba hacerse oír, pero no lograba grandes resultados. Sus hermanos reían a su espalda, pensando seguramente que al fin tenían lo que se merecían—. ¡E-es que…!

Finalmente Cian se paró, su hermanito ya se veía entre molesto y asustado. Caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba su Ministro con Liam, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Que ofensa, Jefe, ¿tantos años juntos y te llevas al gemelo equivocado? Tsk, eso mínimo debería descontarme una semana de lo que sea que vayas a imponerme —le dijo, con su sonrisa gatuna, la cual se ensanchó al ver que su Ministro soltaba a Liam, quien lo miraba resentido.

—No nos vea a nosotros —dijo Arthur, con la poca cordialidad que le quedaba—. Nosotros llevamos siglos de conocerlos, y nunca hemos ganado un solo "Adivina quién es quién" —luego se encogió de hombros, podía ver a la distancia el carro de su Ministro.

Al menos agradecían que ya no hubiera nadie en la colina, no querían imaginar el escándalo que se hubiera armado de lo contrario.


	3. Días festivos, días de juerga

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Días festivos, días de juerga.**  
• Claim: **Islas Británicas.  
**• Resumen:** Irlanda siempre bebe: cuando está feliz, cuando está triste.  
**• Advertencias:** Oc's. Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Irlanda), Oliver (Gales), Ian (Escocia), Inglaterra (Arthur)  
**• Notas:** Según sé, Irlanda es el segundo consumidor de cerveza más alto per capita a nivel mundial (sólo superada por la República Checa). La historia se basa en algo que leí: En Irlanda se prohibe la venta y consumo de alcohol los días santos, pero en una ocasión había un partido de Rugby entre Leinster y Munster, y se permitió la venta durante dos horas, y sólo dentro del estadio y en la ciudad, lo cual me causó gracia.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  


* * *

  
—¿Sabías que eres el segundo país a nivel mundial, consumidor de alcohol? —preguntó Oliver, mirando a Cian, era la tercer cerveza en menos de una hora, y a penas era mediodía. Sí, Cian tomaba mucho, pero incluso eso era demasiado.

—Lo sé, no es un secreto para nadie—terminó su cerveza y lo miró—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—A ningún lado, sólo creo saber porqué siempre estás feliz con nosotros, y cuando vez a Arthur te molestas. Es la cruda, ¿no es así? Siempre vas sobrio (o lo más parecido a eso) cuando vas a una reunión.

Cian miró a Oliver y se rió bajito, llamando la atención de Liam, pero no lo suficiente, porque éste volvió a sumergirse en su consola, e Ian estaba dormido.

—¿Cómo está eso? Oliver, para no sufrir de eso, nunca estoy sobrio —dijo con falsa seriedad.

Arthur eligió ese momento para entrar, escuchando la última declaración de su hermano, los miró con desdén, por lo menos así miró a Irlanda.

—Bebes cuando estás feliz, bebes cuando estás triste; que patético, Cian —comentó, aunque interiormente sí le preocupaba un poco aquello—. Dime, ¿alguna vez has sentido lo que es estar sobrio y ser coherente?

Liam se paró en ese momento, dándole un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza a Arthur, para luego seguir su camino rumbo a la cocina, desde donde gritó:

—¡Por supuesto, nosotros no bebemos en los días Santos!

Cian rió, sin dejarse afectar por ninguno de los dos comentarios, ambos eran ciertos. Estaba ebrio cuando era feliz, y también cuando estaba triste, pero nunca en días Santos, tal vez como una forma de redimirse un poco, y de no sentir culpa por si San Patricio agachaba la mirada y veía en lo que se habían convertido, Cian estaba seguro de que el hombre volvería a morirse del disgusto.

Tomó otra cerveza, mañana había partido de rugby, y era un clásico. También era día santo. Cian apuró la bebida, tenía mucho que consumir y muy poco tiempo.


End file.
